The League of Nations
by DRAMADiRK
Summary: The war is over and there is a peace treaty between all four nations. The final clause states the lords get to choose whatever wife they want. What happens when Firelord Zuko chooses Katara for his bride? ZUTARA. Rated T for now, may change to M later.


**A/N:** I have written a few fanfics before, but I've never published them. I've just passed them around a few of my friends, then they disappeared into the abyss that is my closet. Anyway, this is my first story on here, so please! Reviews?

**Disclaimer:** Nothing belongs to me, not even the plot. I stole it from my History book. :] The characters all belong to.. Nickelodeon, I suppose..

* * *

**Prologue**

I stared out at the ocean surrounding me on this boat. What I was about to do was going to be the hardest thing I'd ever had to do. Right now, I was on a ship. A royal ship. A royal ship that was taking me from my nice, safe home and taking me to my new home. My new home in the fire nation.

The war had ended. Well, I don't know if that's really a correct statement. Because.. Well, because.. Me riding on this ship is what would cause the fighting to completely end. This had been one of the final clauses in the peace treaty.

Zuko had been fighting on our side for the 'final battle'. This battle was definitely victorious as well. Together, we defeated many major generals and important people. This included Zuko's father and sister. With no one else alive, Zuko was the heir to the throne. So, since he had been fighting on our side, you'd figure this would simply end the war, with no issues.. Right?

Wrong.

It turned out Firelord Zuko was, and still is, very greedy. He had fought with us because he knew we were stronger and we would be able to defeat the fire nation. When we won, Aang, Sokka, and the rest of us all saw Zuko's true colors. He wasn't for peace at all, he admitted. He believed the rest of the world still 'sucked' compared to his nation. However, he's not stupid either. Zuko knew we clearly had an advantage over him and his troops, so he agreed to stop the fighting.

Both sides were skeptical about the ending. Both sides wanted to make sure the other was telling the truth. And neither side wanted to ever go into another war that was fought by the entire world ever again. So, they made up a treaty.. Kind of.

Anyway, this treaty stated a few things, such as:

1. All nations would not enter any other nation's land. The water will stay with the water, earth will stay with earth, and fire will stay with fire.

2. Except for air. As there are no more of this population, the Avatar and his chosen wife will live in a mansion there. He will rule over what will be called neutral land [the only place where separate nations can.. 'mingle'.] He shall not only be referred to as The Avatar, but also as the Airlord.

3. Along with the Airlord, there will also be a Waterlord and an Earthlord. These two will be voted on by all in that nation. From then on, when any lord dies, their heir will take the throne.

4. The four lords will meet in the neutral land, at the Airlord's palace, once a moon cycle, or twelve times an earth rotation. They will then discuss issues in the world, and change any points in this treaty that need changed. They will be called the League of Nations.

5. Fire Nation will pay off their debt to the world, paying to rebuild the towns they destroyed.

Besides the fact that the fire-nation wasn't being punished for anything that they did, these all seemed like nice, logical points. Right?

Wrong.

There was one last point:

6. Also, the lords may choose their wives. These wives can come from any place in the world and, unless the other three lords disagree, the wife must comply and move in with whatever lord shall choose them. It is necessary for the lords to pick a wife they would enjoy, especially in the Airlord's case, as he needs a chance to rebuild his kind. In the case of an airbender being birthed from the Airlord's wife, these points will be trashed and the League of Nations will come up with a new treaty.

Okay, so that doesn't sound too bad. At least, when it was first written up, it had a reason. A reasonable reason. All of the major fighters in the war, including myself, signed the treaty. Zuko was the last to sign, and after he did, he looked up and laughed. For a split second, we believed he'd gone mad. Until he explained himself, and we discovered the greed in his person.

"Katara, my dear. Will you marry me?"

My jaw had dropped. He couldn't be serious! But, it was okay because I was an important military leader now. I could say no.. Right?

Wrong.

* * *

**A/N Again..: **Reviews? And constructive criticism would be lovely. I need some umph to keep putting chapters on here. I have up to chapter 7 written already, and I'll post Chapter 1 after I get three reviews. COME ON PEOPLE! Three is all I ask. :]


End file.
